The invention relates to a method and game surface for playing a dice game. More particularly, a dice game that provides multiple wagering options and has a win/lose factor with each roll of the dice.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,463 to Moore, Jr. discloses a method of playing a dice game, while U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,255 B1 to Webb discloses a method and apparatus for playing a dice game both incorporated herein by reference. The present invention provides an improved method of playing a dice game and an improved gaming surface. The present invention has a win/lose factor with each roll of the dice as well as original wagering and simple rules so that the game may be picked up easily by a novice gambler.